Cintaku Bersemi di Onsen
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Ueki, Sano, Rinko, Mori, dan Hideyoshi sedang bersantai di onsen... sampai ada seorang penculik yang ingin menculik Rinko. ONESHOT FANFIC! UekiXMori, SanoXRinko, Hideyoshi sama siapa ya?


Cintaku bersemi di onsen!

A Law of Ueki Fanfic

Satu kata yang bisa menggambarkan tempat pemandian air panas atau dalam bahasa jepangnya adalah onsen ini adalah menakjubkan. Udaranya begitu segar dan murni, membuat burung-burung tak kuasa untuk terbang di atas langitnya. Keindahan panaroma alamnya juga indah, dimana pemandian air panas ini berlokasi di sebuah hutan kecil, sementara di ujung pemandian air panas ini ada air terjun yang sangat indah. Pohon-pohon yang melingkupi tempat ini juga sangatlah cantik, dimana pohon-pohon itu adalah pohon-pohon dari hutan tropis yang saat ini sudah banyak ditebang. Singkat kata, tempat ini sangatlah indah. Pantas saja Sano terpesona dan mengajak teman-temannya untuk berlibur di pemandian air panas ini.

"Segarnyaaaa..," kata Mori rileks. Dia memilih untuk duduk di pemandian air panas itu yang memang cukup dangkal sehingga orang bisa duduk disana. Sensasi ketenangan mengaliri seluruh tubuh Mori. Sensasi ini bahkan tidak bisa didapatkan saat kalian berada di tempat spa.

"Iya," kata Rinko cepat. Memang tempat pemandian air panas ini dipisah antara laki-laki dan perempuannya sehingga (seharusnya) laki-laki tidak bisa mengintip.

Sayangnya….tak ada yang tahu bahwa onsen ini memiliki lubang pengintipan. Dan ada seseorang yang mencoba mengintip Mori dan Rinko….atau tepatnya Rinko seorang.

~ - ~

Bagaimanakah nasib Sano, Ueki, dan Hideyoshi? Mari kita simak.

Ueki…saat ini ketiduran, karena saking tenangnya onsennya. Sementara Sano sendiri sedang melamun tentang seseorang yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya sejak dulu kala. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rinko. Dia ingin sekali memberi Rinko hadiah untuk ulangtahunnya yang tidak lama lagi, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang Rinko inginkan. Sano merasa tak ada gunanya untuk Rinko, sehingga ia memilih untuk tidak mengucapkan cintanya. Hideyoshi sendiri sedang duduk-duduk santai, menikmati aliran air hangat yang menggelitik tubuhnya

Entah mengapa, saat ini Sano memiliki firasat tidak enak tentang Rinko. Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Masa ia harus menuju onsennya perempuan sih buat mengecek Rinko?

~ - ~

"Oke bos!" kata seorang laki-laki dengan kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi mengintip Rinko.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, mari kita bergerak," kata seorang laki-laki lain yang dari tadi mengawasi laki-laki berkacamata hitam itu.

"Baik," kata lelaki berkacamata hitam itu dengan cepat. Nadanya bagaikan orang yang telah siap sedia melakukan apa yang telah mereka rencanakan.

~ - ~

Rinko yang sedari tadi duduk-duduk santai tiba-tiba merasa ada orang yang hendak menuju onsen itu. Ia tak tahu siapa yang akan masuk ke onsen itu, makanya ia jadi takut. Rinko lalu berbisik pada Mori, "Eh.. kamu merasa nggak ada orang yang mau nasuk ke onsen ini?"

Mori, merasakan hal yang serupa, berkata, "Ya. Kita harus ngapain, nih?"

Rinko menggeleng tidak tahu. Rinko sangat bingung saat ini, kok bisa-bisanya malah Mori tambah nanya apa yang harus mereka lakukan, sih?

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdo'a saja?" usul Mori panik.

Rinko mengangguk tanda setuju. Mereka lalu berdo'a. Dan Rinko berdo'a.. semoga orang yang paling sering berada di benaknya akhir-akhir ini, Sano, akan menyelamatkannya dari bahaya. Dan Mori berdo'a agar orang yang selalu ia ingin tonjok, Ueki, untuk menyelamatkan dia dari keadaan ini.

~ - ~

Sano merasa bahwa Rinko membutuhkan pertolongannya! Entah mengapa seluruh tubuhnya 'memaksanya' untuk mengecek onsen perempuan. _Tapi nggak lucu kan kalau aku dianggap maniak sama Rinko gara-gara ingin mengecek dia_, pikir Sano, mencoba realistis. Tapi tetap saja, Sano merasa dirinya harus mengecek keadaan Rinko.

Ueki sendiri… tiba-tiba berteriak dalam mimpinya. Lalu ia terbangun dengan kepala benjol karena tanpa sengaja ia menhentakkan kepala ke dinding onsen saat ia berteriak.

Hideyoshi, melihat perubahan ekspresi kedua temannya, berkata, "Ada apa, Sano, Ueki?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa," seru mereka bersamaan.

Hideyoshi memilih untuk diam dan tidak ikut campur. Dia akhirnya memilih bersantai di onsen. Buat apa juga mikir hal yang berat-berat.

"Oh ya, kami mau mengecek onsen perempuan dulu!" kata Ueki dan Sano tiba-tiba secara bersamaan.

"Hah? Mau ngecek _apa_?"tanya Hideyoshi heran. Memangnya Ueki dan Sano sudah jadi maniak, apa?

"Iya, mau ngecek onsennya yang bagian perempuan," kata Sano dan Ueki (bersamaan lagi) dengan nada tidak sabar.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Hideyoshi.

Ueki berkata, "Mori soalnya dalam bahaya,

Dan secara kebetulan, Sano berkata bersamaan dengan Ueki, "Rinko dalam bahaya!"

Lalu mereka ngeloyor pergi, membuat Hideyoshi kini tertinggal di onsen itu.

"Hei! Tunggu sebentar. Aku ikut juga, yaaa…", kata Hideyoshi yang tak suka ditinggal sendirian.

~ - ~

"T..Tolong…," kata Rinko panik saat seseorang hendak membekap mulutnya. Orang itu tersenyum licik dan berkata, "Tak ada yang akan menolongmu, nona muda. Tak perlu repot-repot berteriak-teri..AWW!"

Sano, dengan kencangnya melempar sebuah batu ke arah penculik itu. Orang yang tadi dilempar batu oleh Sano itu hendak melawan, tapi ia tidak sadar bahwa kini sasarannya telah dibawa kabur oleh seorang laki-laki berambut hijau.

"Kita pergi dari sini," kata Ueki, menyeret Rinko dan Mori untuk menyingkir dari tempat itu. Ueki lalu berteriak, "Hideyoshi, panggil polisi SEKARANG!!"

Hideyoshi yang berada di luar onsen bgaian perempuan itu segera menelepon polisi secepatnya, sementara kini Ueki, Mori, dan Rinko sudah keluar dari onsen dan mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

~ - ~

Sano kewalahan menghadapi laki-laki yang tadi ingin menculik Rinko itu. Masalahnya, dia kan tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Maka dia hanya bisa pasrah, sambil berharap Ueki bisa membawa Rinko dan Mori ke tempat yang aman.

Saat suasana genting, tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang berkata, "Menyerahlah. Kami sudah mengepung anda."

Sano tersenyum. Rupanya pihak kepolisian sudah datang. Salah satu polisi itu lalu berkata pada Sano, "Anda tidak apa-apa ?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sano. Polisi itu lalu berkata, "Ikuti saya ke tempat yang lebih aman."

~ - ~

_Beberapa hari setelahnya, saat ulangtahun Rinko._

"Terimakasih ya, Sano-kun, sudah menyelamatkanku. Ueki-kun juga," kata Rinko bahagia.

"Nggak apa-apa kok," kata Ueki dan Sano bersamaan. Hideyoshi, yang merasa namanya lupa disebut, berkata, "Kok namaku nggak disebut, sih?"

"Eh.. iya. Terimakasih juga ya, Hideyoshi," kata Rinko tulus.

"Oh ya, ini hadiah untukku," kata Sano pada Rinko, "Semoga kamu suka."

Rinko segera membuka kado yang diberikan Sano padanya. Dan ternyata.. kadonya adalah sebuah kalung dengan bandul berupa kristal dengan bentuk cinta warna pink.

Rinko sungguh kaget melihat hadiah itu. Apakah… cintanya terbalas.

"Aku sayang padamu, Rinko," kata Sano sambil mengambil kalung itu dan mengenakannya di leher Rinko.

Semua orang yang berada disana pun menyuit-nyuiti mereka berdua. Sejujurnya, Mori sendiri 'cemburu' karena Ueki belum pernah me'nembaknya' secara langsung.

"Kenapa mukamu cemberut begitu, Mori?" tanya Ueki yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

"Engg.. nggak apa-apa," kata Mori malu. Masa sih Ueki harus tahu seberapa sayangnya dirinya pada cowok polos nan bodoh itu ?

"Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu…," kata Ueki dengan nada yang _mellow_, "Bahwa aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku…"

Mori, entah mengapa menjadi _blushing._ Ia tak menyangka bahwa kata-kata yang ia ingin diucapkan Ueki akan diucapkan secepat ini.

~ - ~

NB: Another LoU fanfic. Hahaha.. agak ngasal juga sih, mencampurkan pairing SanoXRinko dengan UekiXMori… Tapi lumayan, kan? Review, pelase…


End file.
